


Slugabed

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye and BJ wake up Frank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slugabed

**Author's Note:**

> For my MASH medium bingo, for the square "Script-form," and for the 1MW daily challenge word, "Slugabed"
> 
> Also, I treated this like an episode, but I didn't feel like double checking proper format (all those INT/EXTs confuse me) so I just used playwriting format, which I'm more used to. So all purists of either form, please forgive me.

[Lights up. Close up on Frank's face. He is sleeping on his cot, blankets pulled up to his chin.]

HAWKEYE: [V.O.] Hey there slugabed. Wakey wakey!

[FRANK mumbles in his sleep]

B.J.: [V.O.] That's right sleepyhead, time to get up!

FRANK: [Sleepily] Five more minutes mommy.

HAWKEYE: [V.O.] No, you can't have five more minutes, Franky. You have to perform surgery now.

FRANK: [Sleepily] But I already removed teddy's appendix!

[Cut to loudspeaker on pole]

KLINGER: [V.O.] Major Burns! Major Burns, you have casualties waiting. Please report to surgery!

[Cut to Frank waking up abruptly]

FRANK: What? Surgery? [He starts to rise and suddenly panics] WHAT?

[Zoom out from FRANK's face, we see that his cot has been placed onto a plywood board over the basketball hoop. Cut to HAWKEYE and B.J., who are sitting in their lawn chairs, surrounded by the rest of the gang. They are gathered in front of the Swamp, looking up at Frank. Cut to FRANK]

FRANK: [Screaming] What did you do to me?

[Cut to the group, laughing. HAWKEYE and B.J. raise their martini glasses in a toast. FRANK can be heard whimpering in the background.]

HAWKEYE: Rise and shine, Frank!

[Cut to FRANK, huddled on his bed, wrapped in his blankets.]

FRANK: [Screaming] Get me down from here!

KLINGER: [V.O.] Major Burns, you are needed in surgery. On the double! Sir!

[Cut to HAWKEYE and B.J. laughing]

B.J.: Watch that first step, Frank!


End file.
